Our next few years or so
by Flower of Venus
Summary: The continuation of my story "Every few years or so..." This will tell the story of Ying and Kakashi's life together, taking a peek into those little moments that matter.
1. Shoes

**This might be confusing if you haven't read the first part of this story, Every few years of so..., and so I suggest reading that first. Proceed without it at your our discretion. Happy reading!**

* * *

Our next few years or so...

Even in the 8th month of her pregnancy, Ying refused to let her changing body stop her from preforming tasks around the house. Though her husband often told her she should have a genin or two help her out, especially on those days when he noticed her sighing more than usual, she continued to refuse and took care of the house and her family on her own. Actually, when she was about 5 months along he had mentioned getting her someone to take care things around the house so she wouldn't have to worry about it at all. This resulted in a shuriken embedded in the wall next to his head so he decided it would be best for all involved not to mention she shouldn't be doing anything during her pregnancy and let her do as she pleased. Though she had kept a rather good attitude during what he thought would be a time with an abundance of mood swings, it seemed her only trigger was one assuming she wasn't as capable as she was when she wasn't carrying his child.

On this day in particular, Ying planned to pick up a few things at the market they were out of as well as something special for dinner that night. Kakashi had been working late the last couple of weeks and this was the first night he'd have off to have dinner with her, so something he favored made by her hands was completely necessary. Sitting on their bed, she attempted to slip her feet into the only pair of shoes she had been wearing for the last month, simple and loose tan flats that didn't squeeze her feet. However, today they decided to be difficult and cause her to stretch as far as she could with her large belly just to try to force them over her exceptionally swollen feet. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get them on without ripping them, she gave up and set the shoes on the bed, heaving a sigh and internally debating on whether anyone would notice she was shopping barefooted and if it even mattered.

A soft chuckle sounded in the bedroom doorway. Ying turned her head to see her beloved husband standing there smiling at her. He was home early, and Ying's mood instantly lifted. "Seems you've finally ran out of shoes, huh?"

Kakashi soon regretted that comment as he dodged shoes and lamps and any other objects Ying could get her hands on to throw at him. Thankfully she didn't have weapons on her, at least he hoped. It was really an innocent remark, Kakashi thought, as even Ying herself had laughed when she discovered a pair of shoes didn't fit for the first time. Why was this time any different? He did his best to remember her face while she laughed at her own predicament as he turned to rush from the room and her newest projectile, she was much cuter when she laughed than when she was violent and it would be best to remind his poor heart of that fact before it gave out.

Just as Kakashi turned, Ying spotted what he had been holding behind his back, a lovely bouquet of pink tipped white lilies. She stopped, lowering their telephone slowly.

"Lilies?"

The gentle question made Kakashi stop in his tracks and risk a turn of his head to eye his delicate wife. She was looking at the bouquet with wonder until her eyes lifted to his face, a smile spreading over her features and tears brimming in her eyes. Quickly assessing the change in the situation, Kakashi thought it was safe to turn towards her and present his gift to her sheepishly.

"I uh... pulled some strings so we could have time to go out to dinner tonight?"

She then leapt into his arms, placing a kiss on his masked cheek before laying her head on his chest. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

They enjoyed a quiet dinner at the best known restaurant in the village, even taking the extra time to share a dessert before taking a midnight stroll through the training fields on their way home. Though no one was bold enough to openly question why the hokage's wife was barefoot, that didn't stop them from talking about her lack of choice in footwear when the couple was out of earshot. Before laying down to sleep, Kakashi sent out a notice that talking about his wife's feet in any way was from then on outlawed and anyone breaking this law would have to face her as their punishment.

For the next couple days Ying was confused to find people seemed to be avoiding looking at her. When she went to buy some new shoes no one was fussing over her like they usually did, actually they seemed to be avoiding her as much as possible without strictly ignoring her. She shrugged though, enjoying the chance to shop like a normal person as she did before she was officially the hokage's wife. She smiled, pleased that people had seemed to finally gotten over being intimidated by her status and were treating her just like any other Konoha resident.

* * *

 **I hope you found hormonal Ying entertaining, she was fun to write about. Nothing has really changed with these two, she's still smitten with Kakashi but she's still just as determined and stubborn as always. :) This story will be full of one shots most likely, just little peaks into their lives together as a family. I hope you're looking forward to meeting Hiroshi, I've got a lot planned for that kid.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Hiroshi

Our next few years or so...

A well trained ninja was used to pain, using it as a teacher even. Long hours were spent at practice posts and dummies, beating into the wood until everything tingled so much it didn't seem to be pain anymore. The strain of muscles after a heavy work out session was like a gold star in a ninja's book, it stood for endurance and the progress only self betterment could offer. Though pain was familiar, this was like nothing she had ever felt.

Tears streamed down her already sweat soaked face, and the screams coming from deep in her throat would alert anyone in hearing proximity. Her grip didn't falter though, Kakashi noted in the back of his mind, she was just as strong as ever. Even while in her distressed state, Ying exuded determination and bravery like no one he had ever seen. The only moment when it seemed she was weakening was when the doctor mentioned a tear to a nurse, to which his wife's fearful blue eyes lifted to his face.

"Kakashi... I'm afraid..."

Those simple words broke him apart. Knowing he couldn't do anything to ease her fear or her pain, he simply kissed her forehead and held his head against hers, whispering gentle words of encouragement and reminding her that she could do this.

When her screams ended, the quiet was filled with another sound, a sound only a father could love as much as he did in that moment.

* * *

There he was, Hatake Hiroshi, snuggled up and sleeping peacefully in his personal little bed. Ying had fallen asleep soon after their son, finally accepting some kind of peace when the baby did. Kakashi, however, couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. Instead he chose to sit in the chair between the hospital bed and the baby's bed, reading silently and occasionally allowing himself a glance between his wife and child.

Once the two had drifted off, the doctor informed his Hokage that Ying had in fact suffered a tear and needed some extra care so they would be keeping her longer than usual, but it was nothing to be concerned about as their village was gifted with wonderful healers. Actually, his student Sakura would be the one overseeing her healing sessions, so he had no reason to worry. His only concern was how Ying would react when she found out Sakura had to come in to heal her... there, on multiple occasions. There was sure to be a lovely shade of pink tinting her cheeks and that he looked forward to.

A soft whimpering from the window caught Kakashi's attention, and he sighed softly while flipping a page in his book. "You two couldn't wait until they woke up?"

A giant brown fluffball leapt into the room through the window. Mamura glanced at Kakashi then stepped up onto the chair next to the bed and rested her head on Ying's arm, rubbing her nose affectionately into the woman's side. Soon behind her was Naruto, smiling sheepishly at his old sensei before he stared in amazement at little Hiroshi and chose to take his spot on the floor in front of the baby's bed. Kakashi only shook his head at the two, silently thankful that they didn't wake anyone up... yet.

"Hiroshi... huh, Sensei? Where did that come from?" Naruto asked, whispering for once.

The name caught Mamura's attention, but she only glanced over to the boys for a moment before shutting her eyes and nuzzling her Ying. Kakashi caught the look though, and wondered if Mamura would always be a little sensitive to the name Ying had chosen for their son. When Ying had asked the old girl how she felt about it, Mamura assured her that it was a lovely name and would make her partner very happy. Delighted, Ying had stuck to that name like glue from then on. Though Kakashi didn't really mind either way, it was a good name and a nice dedication that even he wouldn't have been able to offer. Hearing the name Obito or Rin around his own house on a regular basis would be far too painful. Another reason that lovely woman seemed to be a little stronger than he in certain ways.

"Ying's idea, means a lot to her."

The blonde nodded, noticing how his sensei's tone was hinting at the end of the conversation. Since he had met the woman Kakashi chose to marry, he understood that there was a past to her that few knew of much like how his sensei was. He was thankful, however, to find she was much more fun and after a little pushing she could be open and friendly. Ying-nee was a good one, that's for sure, and the little bundle in front of him would be just a great if he had anything to do with the child.

Kakashi took in a deep breath, easing his nerves and worries, and looked all around the room. Accounting for the few people that were missing, and others he was sure were there in soul, he realized then and there... this is his family. It was odd, mix-match colors and personalities, scars that would never fade, pasts that haunted them, and a future that shown in the eyes of his child.

"You've got a ton of people watching over you, Hiroshi-chan, you're gonna be just fine."

Though no one would know, Kakashi smiled at Naruto's words and thought to himself, _You really do, little Hiroshi-chan._

* * *

 **At first I didn't think I was going to write anything about the birth, as that seems like an overplayed thing in a lot of stories involving family and children, and so I planned to skip over it and go to Ying and Kakashi raising Hiroshi. But for some reason this scene played in my head and I felt it needed to go down, but I did cut out the cliché of the father and mother holding their child for the first time... it's a cute idea, but over done and boring in my opinion, I mean there are only a few ways you can do that. Instead we get Kakashi's POV over the birth and a little bit afterwards, with some Naruto and Mamura thrown in as well.**

 **Also, Hiroshi is getting the same nickname that Ying grew up with... little Hiroshi-chan. :) Did ya catch that?**

 **Any questions I will be happy to answer, I hope you come back for more as there will be more to this. Ying and Kakashi are simply too much fun to write about. Until next time...**


	3. Home

Our next few years or so...

"Lord Hokage-sama, the messenger from Suna is here."

The sand ninja entered the office with the announcement and gesture from the assistant outside the door. He was a young one, looking barely old enough to shave, and this was his first major mission outside of the village. Facing the famed Hokage, Kakashi of the sharingan, was both thrilling and terrifying. He knew that even without the sharingan that made him famous, the man in front of him was still dangerous and formidable.

"Hokage-sama," he said, bowing out of respect. Glancing up through his bangs, he watched at the chair turned around slowly and revealed the Rokudaime Hokage with... a child on his lap. As he raised from his bow he did best not to look at the child or the man he sat on with the confusion that he felt.

"You can lay the message in the pile over there." Kakashi said, pointing to a large 'IN' pile on his desk. The child on his lap copied him and pointed as the pile as well, smiling at the ninja in front of them as though he was really the one in charge of this village.

The sand nin nodded his head, placed the scroll on top of the large pile carefully, then took his leave with another bow. He couldn't wait to tell the Kazekage about this in his report.

Kakashi looked at the growing pile of reports and files to be sorted through, then smiled down at his son. "Looks like I should be getting some work done instead of playing with you, little Hiroshi-chan. Do you think Mommy with help with Daddy's work when she gets back?"

Hiroshi looked up at his father thoughtfully then shook his head with a giggle. Kakashi hung his head and groaned. "I never should have sent her out on that mission, we need her here more."

The door to the office slammed open, Sakura marching through it. "Kakashi-sensei! Why haven't you approved my request for supplies at the hospital?!"

The silver haired Hokage gave his old student a sheepish look and used his son's hand to wave at her. "Well hello there Sakura-chan." Hiroshi let out a joyous squeal at the sight of the pink haired woman.

Sakura flashed Hiroshi a smile and gave him a itty bitty wave then returned her hard stared to the man in charge. "Sensei, I have to have those supplies. Have you done any work while Ying-nee has been gone?"

Kakashi shrugged, looking around the office with a bored expression. "I haven't had time, keeping up with little Hiroshi-chan here."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sensei, having found more disappointment in his new excuse than usual. "Right. So what are his babysitters doing?"

The Hokage stood and lifted his son with him, carrying him around the desk and holding him out to Sakura. He proceeded to hide behind the baby and talk in his new found baby Hiroshi voice. "But auntie Sakura, little Hiroshi-chan doesn't like the babysitters. Daddy is way more fun." He hugged the boy to him and grinned, voice returning to his normal pitch though maybe even a bit lower for affect. "Aww, that's my boy."

"Give him to me then, he loves his auntie Sakura, right Hiroshi-chan?" she said, holding out her hands. Hiroshi smiled and reached for the woman cheerfully, giggling and squealing once in her arms. Sakura grinned at her sensei triumphantly. "There, now you don't have any more distraction."

Kakashi deflated visibly and sulked back the his desk, giving his son a hurt look as he left with Sakura. "Traitor."

"Get my request done first." Sakura called as she left and shut the door.

He sighed, glancing to the picture of his smiling wife and son that sat on his desk. "Come home safe my Ying, we need you, if not just me and our son but the village as well."

* * *

Somewhere off in the land of water, ANBU Usagi slammed her fist into the gut of some sorry rogue stupid enough to try to jump a group of leaf ninja. She dusted off her hands and stomped her foot down on the man's chest, earning a hefty groan and some winded pleading.

"Shut up before I shut you up myself," she said, pressing harder on his chest with her foot. "You're lucky my mission is over, or else I would have killed you on the spot. Now you're going to do what I say if you want to leave here with your life," she leaned over the man and pulled her mask away to reveal only her eyes. "Forget we met... and run, run far away. Got it?"

The man nodded, scrambling to his feet as soon as Usagi lifted her foot and running just as she told him. The ANBU captain sighed and stretched, rather sore and irritated from having to wake up and get right into a battle. He wasn't much of a work out or anything, nothing compared to what she had been doing for most of this mission, but the shocking wake up alone was enough to make her bones ache.

"Not to undermine you or anything, Captain," ANBU Suzume said cautiously, "but why did you let him go? Shouldn't we have killed him?"

Usagi glanced back at the new recruit, it was her first time on such a dangerous mission and she had done favorably in battle. This one she could count on and had high hopes for. But she was young, inexperienced, and still so quick to rush in without remembering to slow down and assess the situation before making decisions.

"He's just a kid trying to prove himself, probably ran away from home and I'm sure someone is worried about him. Just wanted to scare him enough to get him on his way back home."

Suzume looked in the direction the rogue ran then looked to her captain. "How do you know that? What if he's actually dangerous?"

She thought about smiling at the girl but knew she wouldn't see it so she just shrugged. "Call it a mother's instincts. Now come, we need to get home soon as well. I have a feeling we're needed back at the village."

* * *

 **Suzume is sparrow in Japanese, so she is ANBU Sparrow. For those of you who, for some reason, haven't read Every few years or so... or maybe just forgot, ANBU Usagi is Ying.**

 **Kakashi is a wonderful father, also a bit forgetful and distracted at times lol, but he loves that boy.**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Pumpkin

Our next few years or so...

While putting Hiroshi to bed, giving him a kiss and tucking him in as usual, Ying had a familiar thought, one she had been having a lot lately. She turned to look at her husband, standing at the bedroom door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed he was obviously tired but he still watched over them as was the bedtime ritual. She then looked to her son, he was growing up so fast... his little bits of silvery hair having grown out in the last few years and now it was darkening slightly with a green tint. They were a sweet little family, as most everyone told her, and nothing could really make it any more perfect.

Except maybe one thing...

"Kakashi," Ying whispered, standing to walk over to him and guide his tired self out of the room. "I think it's time we talk... you know, about bringing another Hatake into the house."

The tired man nodded and "mhmm"ed for his wife, appearing to be half sleeping through what she was telling him. Though on the inside he was smiling, glad she had finally made her decision and felt ready. He knew there wasn't need to talk about it, once Ying had made up her mind it was already done and his input really wouldn't make much of a difference. Besides, they had already discussed this topic before and agreed on the details.

* * *

"Mommy, are you sure this bow looks okay? It's really green..."

Ying smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through her bright orange hair to push it back behind her ears. "Don't you like green, Ichigo? Green is a beautiful color, it symbolizes nature and the need to care for others."

The little girl smiled. "Is that why your hair is green? Because you take care of everyone?"

Ying chuckled and stood up, pulling her daughter to her feet along with her. "My hair is green because that's what my mother's hair was."

Ichigo pouted. "I wish my hair was green too."

"You have beautiful hair," she told her, running her fingers through it again as she always seemed to be doing. "It shows what kind of person you are inside, bright and excited and ready for anything that comes your way."

When Ying had first caught sight of the little girl with orange hair, she felt a very sudden draw to her. Ichigo, they told her, was named for the strawberry blonde hair she was born with, hair that darkened and grew brighter as she got older and was that orange she saw now. They actually apologized for it, as though it would upset someone just to see the girl and her oddly colored hair. Ying had to resist the urge to smack those running the orphanage, having given up on the system long ago, and went straight to the girl with determination and purpose.

Kakashi knew then, just by the way his wife moved as she walked away from him and toward the little girl, that she would be the one to join their little family. He smiled, nodded to the orphanage workers to dismiss them and their 'help' in finding them a child, and followed his wife at a much more relaxed pace. Ying had already gotten onto the girl's level and was admiring her drawings once he showed up, and though Ichigo was awed to shyness by his status as their leader, she warmed up enough to tell him the stories behind the people in her marker drawn masterpieces.

Even though she had been with them for almost three months now, she still refused to call Kakashi anything but Hokage-san, while Ying was very quickly given the title Mommy as Hiroshi had suggested to his new big sister. He didn't take it to heart though, treating her with the same fatherly love and care as he did with Hiroshi. Her returned hugs were still a little stiff, and it wasn't until she was asleep would she relax in his arms, but he had faith that she would come around to him in her own time.

"Now go show off your new bow, go now," Ying said, patting her back and giving her a little nudge into the kitchen.

Ichigo stood in front of the kitchen table where Kakashi and Hiroshi sat, each silently eating cereal and now watching her. She fidgeted, not wanting to look at them so instead stared at the ground. Honestly she really just didn't want to look at the Hokage, she hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that the famed masked leader of their village chose to keep his face uncovered for most of the time he was home. It was confusing for her, was she suppose to see him like that or not? Just because he signed papers to adopt her didn't mean she had the right to look at the face he always hid, right?

"Mommy said to... umm... show you guys my new bow. So what do you think?" she said, finally getting the courage to look up at them as she waited for their response.

Kakashi looked at her, taking in her lightly tinted cheeks and the apparently new green bow that sat on top of her bright orange head. And then he had a thought, one that made the corners of his mouth turn up and laughter bubble up underneath his words.

"Kabocha."

At first she was confused, but then Ichigo realized why he had called her that and the tint in her cheeks darkened dramatically. "I-I-I.. you-but..." She stammered, searching for something to say to that, and having found nothing she simply closed her eyes tight and balled up her fists in anger and embarrassment.

"Daddy! I'm not a pumpkin!"

Light shown in Kakashi's eyes when he heard that simple word leave her lips. He burst into a joyous laugh, darting from his chair to pick Ichigo up and lift her high as he spun with her. The excitement and quick movements made her rage fade and she too started to giggle along with him. Kakashi then pulled her to his chest and held her tight, resting his cheek on her head.

"Daddy's little kabocha... daddy's little kabocha..." he said over and over again, loving the sound of it more and more each time.

* * *

 **I had the idea for Ichigo after seeing a picture of a little girl with orange hair and a green bow and thinking she looked like a pumpkin. Though I didn't have her character design completely decided upon, from the beginning I knew Kakashi and Ying would adopt a girl a little bit older than Hiroshi. Since she grew up as an orphan, Ying always wanted to adopt a child if she ever had one but when she married Kakashi she decided she needed to have at least one child with him so she held the adoption off until Hiroshi had gone through his "baby" years. Kakashi was of course very supportive of this, though the only thing he wish he could change was getting Ichigo sooner because he was sure she was adorable in her "baby" years.**

 **Think about how it would be to have the Hokage as your new father, it's like if Superman became president and then he's your dad... I'm pretty sure most would need time to adjust to that.**

 **This came out so quick after the last chapter because I was really inspired by that picture, had to get it out here. Also, why does no one review? :( Makes me feel like no one likes my characters or my story... I mean I know some people do and I'm not writing for reviews, but still... a review would be nice. Until next time...**


	5. Anniversary

Our next few years or so...

With delicate and thoughtful fingers, Ying traced the scars on his chest with practiced ease. Each one was a story, a battle fought but never won... as they had both decided in this world of blood and sacrifice there were no true winners, only those still breathing. Her fingers traveled down his chest and over his abdomen to a rather deep scar that set just over his bell button. It was round with jagged edges, like spikes jutting out of the center of it as though it was infecting him. That was a close call, much blood was lost and even more soul.

"My love, when will you stop pretending to sleep?"

Kakashi grunted, turning his head and opening one eye to peer at his wife, her eyes big with curiosity and the ever present determination. Unable to meet such a look from her while his mind was still so weak with memories sleep always seemed to bring, he closed his eyes and pressed his open mouth to her forehead in the guise of a kiss when instead he only breathed in her scent and let out his breath over her skin.

Many times before he had found her shaking in her sleep, reliving the night she lost her parents or the day her teammate died or one of the other less severe tragedies she had faced. The first time was before they had even declared any love for one another, when she was still only his guard. She was asleep on a couch in his office, upon his request as she was on her third 12 hour shift in a row and he needed her bright and alert the next morning for a specific meeting with a noble. She never made a sound, only her quick and shallow breathing and the shaking and jerking movements she made had brought her delicate state to his attention. For a long while he did his best to ignore her and hoped her sleep would become restful soon, but it didn't and he finally gave in to his desire to ease her distress.

That night, while his mind was also weary from little sleep and his judgment was slightly off, he gently caressed the cheek of his most loyal guard in hopes it would calm her restlessness. The touch startled her, but only for a moment, as soon she was finally easing into his touch if only reflexively until her sleep was peaceful. Kakashi had lingered in that spot for some time, enjoying the feel of her skin and the calm expression her face held as she slept. The entire time, he wondered who it was that had been calming her during her life the way he was right then, but finally came to the sullen conclusion that there was no one. She was as alone as he was.

Nights like that were frequent, he noticed after they were married and slept together every night, but he took comfort in it now knowing that he would always be there to hold her while she struggled with the demons of her past that haunted her dreams. He gave her something no one else could, security as she slept. Yet every time she woke, it was as if she had never had a nightmare. Ying never spoke much of her nightmares, only made small comments about how her dreams seemed to be more peaceful than ever before. That had always been enough for him, never needing her thanks or praise on his efforts. But still, he wondered, as he was sure she had been having these nightmares much of her life, how was it that she never allowed them to show on the outside. They never seemed to take her strength away in the same way his did to him.

"Would it be wrong... to lose my mind in you?"

Ying shrugged and moved her leg to have her thigh resting on his hip. "I don't believe so. After all, it is our anniversary."

That leg, that warm, smooth, supple leg, oh how it asked to be touched. And as the giving man he was, Kakashi did just that, moving up the path of her leg with forced restraint and patience until his hand rested upon the welcoming roundness of her rear. Without thinking, he squeezed upon reflex and in doing so also pulled her closer to him so their bodies met in the most erotic place. Ying let out a soft moan of delight as she felt him pressing against her womanhood and how delighted he seemed to be as well. Holding themselves back to make this last was not going to be easy, but they were ninja and their stamina was remarkable so honestly they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Ichi-nee.."

"Shh! We're trying to surprise them! Just hold onto the tray tight."

"But-but Ichi-nee why am I-"

"I said shhhh!"

Ying cracked a smile, listening to the hushed voices of her children outside her bedroom door. Their attempt to sneak up on them was admirable but what really impressed her was their timing, as she and her husband were in that moment resting from the anniversary gift they had shared and wouldn't need to jump out of a remarkable love making session to preserve the innocence of their children, thank goodness. She kissed her husband's ear and whispered to him.

"Seems we're going to be surprised in a few seconds."

Kakashi's grunted softly and absent-mindedly pulled his wife closer into him with both arms around her waist. "It appears we are. Is there a reason you're concerned?"

Ying shrugged. "Would you like to have some fun with it?"

This brought a wide grin to the man's face as he met the eyes of his lovely wife, knowing they both shared the same thought.

"Surp-! ...prise...?"

Ichigo and Hiroshi glanced around the empty bedroom for their parents but it seemed they were no where to be found. A mission or village emergency perhaps? No, they always came to tell them goodbye before they left no matter how urgent the alert was. So where had they gone?

"Surprise!" Ying and Kakashi yelled as they jumped down from the ceiling and landed behind their children to give them a fright.

Both Hatake children screamed, flung the gifts, and ran down the hall away from their parents.

As Kakashi stretched lazily, Ying examined the discarded breakfast tray and flowers. "Aww, look at this. The kids made us breakfast and bought lilies... The Yamanaka's must have helped with that last part. Such wonderful children we have, eh Kakashi?"

He looked down at the breakfast tray on the floor, rice and eggs spilling out of bowls and tea soaking into the floor. Even with the mess he was still able to make out the smudged character for love written in ketchup on the eggs. Kakashi chuckled. "The best."

* * *

 **Some stuff from the past, some steaming hints, and some adorable family life all in one little chapter. Yep.**

 **Finally have a review! Oh my goodness! So happy I am a just beaming! :D Also, some more followers, which I think must be because of that little author's note I put on the original story. I honestly don't like contributing a full chapter to an author's note but I didn't really have a choice in that regard. Anyway, thank you so all putting time into this story in any way at all, it means a lot to me. Now that the doors have been opened with the first review, will more follow it? I hope so.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
